eduwebfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Pensamento crítico
O pensamento crítico é definido como "a aplicação da razão para determinar se uma proposição é verdade" Moore, B. N., & Parker, R. P. (2012). Critical Thinking (10th ed., p. 576). McGraw-Hill Education.. Sua aplicação no ensino pode se dar através da leitura de material publicado na internet, segundo os princípios de leitura cuidadosa e com atenção; pensar criticamente e logicamente; julgar a argumentação e separar argumentos lógicos, racionais e emocionais; e aplicação a problemas reais (uso de temas cotidianos). Pode ser usada para promover a habilidadeCrow, L.W. 1989, The Nature of Critical Thinking. Journal of College Science Teaching 19(2), 114–116 de leitura crítica necessária ao uso de internet pelo aluno. Para ajudar o aluno a ler e interpretar textos difíceis, John Bean organiza algumas recomendaçõesBean, John C. "Helping Difficult Students Read Difficult Texts." Engaging Ideas: The Professor's Guide to Integrating Writing, Critical Thinking, and Active Learning in the Classroom. 2nd edition. Ch. 9. San Francisco: Jossey-Bass, 2011. http://www.case.edu/writing/pedsem/Bean_ReadingDifficultTexts.pdf pdf: * Explicar aos alunos que o processo de leitura é dependente do propósito: o tempo e atenção dedicados à leitura de um texto pode variar drasticamente de acordo com o propósito, especialmente se queremos promover a leitura crítica * Demonstrar aos alunos como fazer anotações e consultar fontes durante a leitura: demonstrar como a leitura de um texto precisa ser enriquecida com informação externa e com interpretação * Motivar os alunos a ler fora da sala de aula: cobrar dos alunos conteúdo além daquele dado em sala de aula * Demonstrar que o conteúdo reflete a perspectiva do autor e um contexto social: deixar claro para o aluno como textos e outros conteúdos são fruto da perspectiva do autor e podem ser analisados como tal. Como o conteúdo a ser avaliado foi produzido dentro de normas e elementos culturais compartilhados entre o autor e a audiência pretendida. * Ensinar os alunos a separar argumentos, motivações e finalidades: '''demonstrar como quebrar um texto em "o que ele quer dizer", a argumentação, com "o que ele faz", as motivações e objetivos do autor com o texto e o que pretende atingir com aquele conteúdo. * '''Produzir guia de leituras: guiar o aluno durante o processo de leitura com um guia que contextualiza o conteúdo a ser avaliado e levanta questões a serem consideradas durante a leitura. Para BailinBailin, S. (2002). Critical thinking and science education. Science & Education, 11(4), 361–375. , "é um erro conceituar o pensamento crítico em termos de habilidade e processos. Em vez disso, uma concepção do pensamento crítico deve ser explicitamente normativa, com foco nos critérios e padrões estabelecidos". Temas cotidianos e polêmicos devem ser utilizados em sala de aula com o propósito de desenvolver o raciocínio crítico. O professor pode escolher temas que tenham motivações externas à discussão do meio científico e envolvam juízo de valor como evolução, aborto, utilização de células-tronco para pesquisa, aquecimento global, vacinação e questões de gênero. Os alunos podem se orientar pelas regras abaixo para fazerem uma leitura crítica de um texto: 1. Quais as motivações do conteúdo? -> o estudante identifica a intenção do autor ao escrever aquele conteúdo e pode classificá-las como motivações racionais, emocionais ou financeiras. 2. Quais os argumentos? -> ao checar''' fontes''' e evidências, o aluno consegue desvendar como o autor do texto chegou a uma dada conclusão e como construiu toda a sua argumentação textual. NelsonNelson, C. E. (2008). '''Teaching evolution (and all of biology) more effectively: Strategies for engagement, critical reasoning, and confronting misconceptions. '''Integrative and Comparative Biology, 48(2), 213–25 observa que os alunos conseguem tirar melhor proveito de uma atividade como essa se forem apresentados ao conceito daquela matéria previamente. Assim, se o professor abordar evolução em sala de aula, ele precisa apresentar os conceitos base da teoria aos seus alunos para depois entrar em uma discussão sobre os argumentos que embasam o criacionismo. Atividade sugerida Material recomendado O que é o pensamento crítico (curso em inglês) Fontes